


Two Is Fine, Three Is Perfect

by TheRapidFanGeek



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prequel, cheesey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRapidFanGeek/pseuds/TheRapidFanGeek
Summary: This is a prequel to my other ongoing story, 'Why Did It Have To Be you' that shows how my favorite three way got together.Finch, Henry, and Crutchie all like each other, but none of them felt they should admit it.Well, not until tonight that is.





	Two Is Fine, Three Is Perfect

Crutchie sighed quietly as he sat in bed, arm over his face. Today he stayed home from selling papers because he felt sick, he wasn't alone though. Finch offered to take care of him. 

 

Speaking of Finch, he crouched down by Crutchies bed. “You a’ight, Crutchie?” He put the back of his hand to the top of the sick boy’s head as he groaned out ‘no'. “Well, you're prolly lyin. You're temperature has gone down a lot, by the feel of it.” Finch smiled, and stood up straight. “Hm. The other boys still won’t be back for at least another hour or so.” Crutchie uncovered his face, before speaking. “Great.” He brought his hand to his mouth and had a coughing fit, Finch sitting him up a bit. After he was done, Finch laid him down again. “Hey, uh, when the boys get back, maybe we can ask the new kid to make some soup for you? Uh.. Da.. Davey. Yeah, Davey. From what Jack says he's pretty good at cookin, and he comes over every night anyways, so yeah. We could ask.” 

 

And that's exactly what Finch did when he saw the boys come in, and the New boy following in tow with Jack. 

 

“You want me to what?” David asked, unsure. “I just need you t’ cook somethin for Crutchie, and he likes soup, and Mr. Kelly here says you're good at cookin, so..” David contemplated, before sighing. “Yeah, but I'll need some groceries.”

 

It took a little over an hour to make the soup, but no one care. Finch went to the bedroom, carefully carrying the soup, making sure it didn't spill. When he got to Crutchie’s bed he saw Henry talking with him. His face heated up a bit, but he ignored it, and crouched next to them. “‘ey, I got your soup.” Crutchie smiled and sat up slowly. He was handed the soup, and started to eat happily.

 

As Crutchie ate, the group sat in an awkward silence. Finch avoided eye contact, and just contact, Henry was fidgeting a little, and Crutchie was just, quiet.

 

They were just awkward.  
Finally Henry broke the silence. “The headline was weird today. It said somethin like, ‘Subway commotion solved’ but doesn't the subway cause commotion anyways, like, it shakes and makes noise?” Finch snorted, and Crutchie chuckled. “You're right, that is weird. Also, was there a commotion? If there was I couldn't hear it over Race’s ego.” The boys laughed at Finch’s comment, and they all went on like that.

 

Specs came in to check out what the noise was all about, but all he saw was the three laughing, and talking. He smirked and walked out of the room. “It's happening guys! They're finally talkin!” 

 

When the three calmed down, crutchie laid back down, smiling happily. Finch turned so his back was against the side of the bed, and Henry stayed as he was. 

 

The silence came back but they all seemed better.

 

“Hey, thanks for takin care of me fellas. You both really helped.” Both boys smiled. “It was no problem Crutchie,” Finch spoke quietly. “I didn't even do much, Finch deserves the credit. Best I did was talk to ya.” Finch looked at him. “At least you talked to him. I barely spoke to him all day. I didn't even make him soup. You deserve the most credit.” Crutchie furrowed his brows. “You both deserve credit. Neither of you didn't even need to keep me company, I woulda been fine.” Both boys looked at Crutchie. “But I wanted to.” Both spoke at the same time. 

 

This back and forth went on for a while, until all three had enough. “Will you both shut up and just accept you both need credit!” Crutchie rolled his eyes and he raised his voice. The other two went quiet. “Look, you both just, c’mon. You both just need to relax.”  
They all fell quiet, and Finch slowly stood up. “‘ey.. Uh.. I'm gonna go out your dish away.” Finch reached over as Crutchie handed him the bowl. Their hands brushed, and Finch flinched back with the bowl in hand. Crutchie and Henry gave him a mixed state of confusion and concern. Henry toughed his leg lightly. “You alright-” Finch moved, and ran out, his face red all the way to her ears. 

 

Finch put the bowl away, and stayed put there for a few minutes. He sighed, and turned walking into someone. “What the hell?” He stepped back, and turned red again seeing it was Henry and Crutchie next to him. “Hey, why is you out of bed?” Crutchie shrugged. “I feel better… why is your face red? Did I make you sick?” Crutchie became full of worry, but calmed as Finch shook his head. “No, I'm fine,just..” He looked around, and groaned. “I just don't know.” Henry studied over the boy, and the Crutchie. “.. Do you like Crutchie?” Finch’s eyes widened, and he made a choking noise. “What?! No! no, I don't!” Henry nodded a bit, and slowly grinned,he looked to Crutchie to see him blushing. “Well, now we knows why you were actin strange to Crutchie. Now why me?” Finch went quiet. “I.. Uh.. I uh, look. Look. I like, like, I really like both of ya’s, but.. Yeah, that's it, now would ya move so I can leave in shame?” Crutchie bit his lip, and shook his head. “A-actually, let me speak first. I like ya too.. I like Henry as well..” Henry’s face lit up, and he hugged both of them. “I like ya both too!” The boys all hugged, and then separated. “So.. Can we all go out?” Crutchie asked. “Yes we can!” The other two answered at the same time.

 

They went out for two weeks before telling anyone.  
“So, you three are all datin?” Race asked in disbelief. Crutchie nodded. “Yeah, we are. Uh, I know it's weird, but-” He was cut off by Specs. “What’s so weird bout it? Your all datin, and are gettin along, so it don't matter.” Crutchie grinned, and then looked at Jack. Jack gave him a grin with a thumbs up. David, who was next to him, smiled as well. Then Jack asked, “So, how'd you alls fall in love with each others?”

 

Crutchie answered first. “I fell for both of them at the same time, we were out sellin papes, and I saw the perfect sunlight on the twos. After a while a learned they both were cool, and funny, so, I just sorta fell for ‘em.”  
Henry was second. “I fell for Finch first, thanks to him acting all tough, but being a real softy, it just warmed my heart. Crutchie just, amazed me though. He was able to go on without a complaint at any down moment, it was admiring.”

 

Lastly it came to Finch. He looked like he didn't want to say anything, but he did. “I fell for Crutchie first. He was just, really nice. Every time I saw him he would be smiling, and it's just, super cute…” A few ‘aw’s arrived from the audience. Finch continued. “Whatever, and when I talked with him, he just, ugh.” He shook his head. “It's hard to explain. Anyways, I guess Henry came as a surprise, when we were both selling on the same street, he started talking to me, and cracking jokes. It was nice. After that he continued and we became sellin partners, so, crush, yeah.”  
Three months later, and they're still going strong. They're even a lot more comfortable with each other. All three love each other to death.


End file.
